telltalebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
New World Order
New World Order is the third episode of Batman: The Telltale Series. It follows Bruce Wayne/Batman as he tries to stop the Children of Arkham, whilst dealing with the loss of his position at Wayne Enterprises and the increasing mental instability of his friend, Harvey Dent. The episode was released on October 25, 2016. Plot Following the events at the debate a week earlier, Bruce visits Harvey Dent in Gotham General. If the player chose to save Selina in the previous episode, she will also come along, but leave shortly before they see Harvey, as she feels responsible for his disfigurement. As they talk, Harvey reveals that the doctors are worried that some issues will return, following the dosage he received of the chemical. Whilst they talk, Bruce notices a light with a bat shine over GCPD. Deciding to investigate, he leaves Harvey to answer as Batman. Upon arriving at the GCPD, Batman discovers that Lt. Gordon had used it in the hopes that it would draw his attention. Having managed to call a truce between the GCPD and the vigilante, Gordon tells Batman that Sgt. Montoya, the officer who was manipulated into killing Carmine Falcone has gone after a lead unsupported. Asking Batman to help her, they then learn that Dent has left Gotham General to his winning speech. Using his Bat-Drone, Batman is able to track Montoya to Arkham Island, where she is busting a deal, whilst Dent is on his way to his acceptance speech, but under attack by the Children of Arkham. Here, Batman must decide who he will help. * Save Dent. * Save Montoya. Batman decides to save Dent from the Children of Arkham, telling Gordon to send his men to help Montoya. After arriving at Dent's last known position, Batman defeats his would-be assassins and tries to get the remaining one to talk. Learning from him that the group are monitoring GCPD communications, Batman restrains him and checks on Dent and his assistant Deborah. Depending on whether Dent was saved or disfigured, he will either thank Batman for saving them or threaten him, seeing him as no more than a criminal. After learning Gordon and his men are having trouble, Batman goes over to assist them. Upon arrival, he discovers that the deal went successfully and that the Children of Arkham have taken one of the officers hostage. Montoya, regretting her actions, resigns from the GCPD, promising to stop the Children of Arkham on her own. Batman chooses to assist Montoya stop the deal, telling Gordon to send his men to save Dent. Arriving at the place where it was to take place, Batman incapacitates the Children of Arkham members and destroys the cache, with help from Montoya. After they have been defeated, Montoya apologizes for her irrationality around him and causing the trouble, something which Batman can choose to accept or not. After learning that the Children of Arkham know that Gordon and the GCPD are coming, Batman leaves Montoya to arrest the remaining members whilst he tries to help them. Upon arrival, Batman discovers that the GCPD were outmatched and that Dent has murdered one of his potential attackers. Batman reveals to Gordon that the GCPD's communications may have been compromised and that the Children of Arkham can monitor their communications. Though he disbelieves this, the theory is proven when his voice is heard from one of the Children of Arkham radios. Taking it to be observed, Batman passes it on to Lucius Fox to be analysed. The two make arrangements to meet the following day at Wayne Enterprises. Arriving in his office that morning, Bruce meets Regina Zellerbach, who reveals that his position at Wayne Enterprises is currently under discussion by the board, due to the allegations against his family. She promises Bruce to fight for him, but that its likely he will not be staying in the company. Bruce then meets with Lucius, who reveals that the Children of Arkham have been using a backdoor created by Lucius to allow him access to the city's communications. As he prepares a patch, Bruce collects some gadget upgrades for his tech and hides it. As he leaves, Lucius gives him a drive to re-encrypt his access to the system. When Bruce returns, he learns that the board have decided to force his resignation from the company. In his place, they have hired Oswald Cobblepot to replace him. Despite Bruce's protests, they ask him to leave the building, though allow him to take a graduation present from Alfred. In an attempt to anger Bruce, Oswald drops it on the floor, hoping that he will respond violently. * Attack Oswald. * Refrain. Bruce hits Oswald, causing outrage from Regina. As she calls for security, Bruce has the option of hitting him again or refraining from further violence. Bruce is then escorted out of the building by security. Bruce refrains from hitting Oswald, instead collecting his present or insisting Oswald does. He leaves the building unescorted, though has the option of leavings some parting words to Oswald. Meeting Lucius outside, they discuss the effects on Wayne Enterprises, as well as how much power the Children of Arkham will have if they have access to the company's R&D department. Though Lucius offers to leave and work for Bruce, he has the option of asking him to stay at Wayne Enterprises and keep an eye on Oswald. Regardless, Bruce returns back to Wayne Manor. Using the re-encrypted access, Bruce and Alfred observe areas where the Children of Arkham would have accessed and what they have been able to gain. After deducing the networks they accessed, they view them, learning how Oswald was able to cover up his criminal past and that the video of Thomas Wayne was in fact real. After seeing Harvey is being monitored or finding out enough information, Bruce goes to warn Harvey about the compromising. Depending on what happened to Harvey at the end of the last episode, two possibilities will happen. * Save Harvey. * Save Selina. Bruce finds Harvey in his office, on the phone to someone. Showing extremely high paranoia and fear of the Children of Arkham, Harvey tells Bruce that he believes the GCPD are ineffective and that they should rely more on vigilantes like the Batman. As he rambles on about new security measures, Bruce notices that he seems to be talking as a different person. When Deborah comes in to inform Harvey that a photographer has arrived, he leaves Bruce in his office. Bruce finds Harvey on the office's balcony, now wearing a mask over his partially disfigured face. Showing remorse for what has happened to himself, Bruce shares the information that City Hall is being monitored by Wayne Tech. Believing both the GCPD and Batman to be ineffective, Harvey begins to ramble on in the third person, snapping out of it when Bruce interrupts. When Deborah comes in to inform Harvey that a photographer has arrived, he leaves Bruce in his office for a photoshoot. Seeing a copy of the Gotham Gazzette, Bruce sees that the main article is an interview with the Children of Arkham's leader, conducted by Vicki Vale. Deciding to get in contact with her, Bruce decides that it would be best to do so as Batman, due to either stonewalling her at the GCPD or worried that, if Vales' sources are investigated, his involvement with leaking Montoya's name may cause more damage to his reputation. Getting in contact with her, they arrange to meet at Cobblepot Park that evening. Meeting at the scheduled time, Vicki tries to conduct an interview, which Batman can go along with or refuse to comment. Batman tries to learn how she had gotten an interview with the group's leader and where they had met her. Vicki initially refused, trying to get the vigilante's opinion on the Children of Arkham and learn whether he was planning to make a move on them. She also asks why Batman had not gone after Bruce Wayne, though had deduced that there was a personal connection between the two, even believing that he'd been the one who gave Bruce the files if he chose to give them to her. Eventually, she relents and gives him the address for where she had interviewed the leader, a Skyrail depot on the Highland line. Heading there immediately, Batman finds a body, either the hostage taken during the GCPD's fight or a Children of Arkham member, depending on which plan batman stopped, and a chemical lab. Deducing that the Children of Arkham had been modifying their chemical agent to act upon touching the victims' skin, he realizes they are planning to dose Mercy Street, in an attempt to spread their influence. After hearing a train arrive, Batman sees the Children of Arkham, their leader and Catwoman arrive, the latter having stolen more of a component for the modification. After handing it over to the group, the leader takes Catwoman hostage and threatens to kill her if Batman doesn't surrender. He can either comply, try to call their bluff or free her. Engaging the Children of Arkham, Batman tries to stop them from setting the train off and poison civilians. However, before he can do so, the leader stops him and the two engage in a fight. After being critically wounded, Batman resolves to destroy the train, attaching bombs to the support whilst engaging the leader. With help from Catwoman, he is able to do so and destroys the train. However, the leader uses their staff to shock the area he is standing on, causing him to fall. Saved by Catwoman, the two flee whilst the Children of Arkham look for them. Arriving in Selina's apartment, Bruce removes the Batsuit whilst she tends to his wounds. Realizing how bad it was, Selina offered him the opportunity to stay for the night whilst he recovered. After wrapping the wounds in bandages, the two shared a drink, during which Bruce became associated with her cat. After sharing a moment, Selina tries to seduce Bruce. Depending on the player's decisions, the following will happen. * Sleep with Selina. * Resist Selina. Selina successfully seduces Bruce and the two engage in a one night stand. The next morning, Bruce can either talk to Selina or leave quietly. Regardless of the option taken, he will leave to look around her apartment or make breakfast. Bruce refuses to sleep with Selina, rejecting her advances. Collecting a blanket and pillow to set himself up on and offers him another drink. If Bruce accepted her offer of a drink, the two toast "to better days ahead". Bruce sleeps on her couch for the night, waking up some time in the morning. After letting Alfred know he was alright, Bruce looked around Selina's apartment, hoping to find out more about her. He can also retrieve for the grappling gun she stole from him and steal on of her "catclaws". After hearing a knock at the door, Bruce hides himself and his equipment whilst Selina answers it, discovering the caller to be Harvey. Due to either Selina's cat or willingly doing so, Bruce's presence in the apartment is revealed. Believing the two to have had an affair, Harvey's split personality beings to take control and urges him to attack them. Deciding to attack Selina first, Bruce protects her, causing Harvey to hesitate. Regardless of how Bruce decides to deal with Harvey, he finally comes to his senses and leaves. Believing herself to be in danger, Selina decides to leave Gotham. Bruce can offer her to stay at Wayne Manor or suggest that she does leave Gotham. Regardless, he leaves to prepare for a press conference announcing his "resignation", though Selina suggests he tries to expose the truth of the situation. Going up to venue, Bruce meets with Regina and Oswald, the former telling him what to do and offering her help if he did this for her. As she set off the conference, Oswald converses with Bruce, saying his plans for the company. Oswald also offered to tell Bruce why Hill had arranged for his parents' murder, something Bruce can either demand to listen to or refuse to hear. As he was called upon stage, Bruce can either follow the teleprompter or refuse to, trying to reveal Oswald's alliance or how this is actually a publicity stunt by Wayne Enterprises. After finishing, either by following the prompter and calling Oswald up or being taken down by security for "causing disruption", Bruce takes a place in the crowd and meets Vicki. Injecting a syringe of the Arkham drug into him, she reveals herself to be the leader of the Children of Arkham, Lady Arkham. Vicki then goads Bruce into attacking Oswald, which, despite resistance, he does. In-Game Decisions Accurate as of July 27, 2017 Back up Harvey or Montoya? * 39.2% of players chose to back up Harvey * 60.8% of players went to help Montoya Attack Oswald? * 32% of players were provoked into striking Oswald * 68% of players did not attack Oswald Lucius Stayed at Wayne Enterprises or came to work for Batman? * 65.4% of players had Lucius stay at Wayne Enterprises * 34.6% of players had Lucius come to Wayne Manor Spent the night with Selina? * 90.4% of players spent the night with Selina * 9.6% of players did not spend the night with Selina Attacked Harvey? * 84.7% of players did not attack Harvey * 15.3% of players attacked Harvey Credits * Bruce Wayne\Batman * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Harvey Dent * Jack Ryder * James Gordon * Alfred Pennyworth * Lucius Fox * Deborah * Renee Montoya * Regina Zellerbach * Oswald Cobblepot * Vicki Vale/Lady Arkham Deaths * Children of Arkham soldiers * Unnamed Police Officers